1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pocket-container, to be used in particular for holding drinks or other food. More specifically it concerns a container in the form of a cup, a glass, etc. preferably made of paperboard or biodegradable plastic material which before use is folded in the form of a thin (and therefore pocket-size) pack and at the moment of use takes the shape of a disposable container.
This pocket-container may be used to satisfy any need and in particular may be intended for taking drinks, ice-creams, creams or other food, both in a solid and liquid state, whenever a traditional container is not available or, for any reason, for example of economical or sanitary nature, the use of a traditional container is not desirable.
2. Prior Art
Presently, in the field of drink containers of the disposable type, glasses or cups are known that are made of paperboard or plastic material which however are not pocket-size.
Pocket-size glasses are also currently available. They are made of plastic material and consist of several concentric rings of truncated conical form fitted one into the other telescopically. At the end of the last ring there is a box-shaped base inside which all rings upon being axially compressed can be housed when the glass is not used. Then a lid is screwed to the box-shaped base, which enables the glass to be enclosed in the box-shaped casing.
It is known that these pocket-glasses have several drawbacks: they are relatively expensive and therefore cannot be considered as disposable items; they are not very hygienic and once used cannot be easily washed due to interstices present between the rings; rings often tend to fall downwardly which brings about the reduction in height of the glass and the escape of the liquid contained therein; the casing has relatively big sizes and consequently the glass cannot be put for example in a breast pocket or in a purse.